


You Love Me (I Do)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Wanna Be Your Star [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Plz love them, cute boys being cute, i love them, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanha forgets his jacket because it wasn't supposed to rain. His hyung saves him. </p><p>(Aka my contribution to the Astro fic community)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Me (I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE BOYS
> 
> First work in fandom :)

The forecast had been so clear when Sanha left for work in the morning, so when it starts pouring ten minutes before his shift ends, he whines loudly. He continues helping the customer he was working with before starting to pack up. 

"Are you going to be okay?" His co-worker Moonbin asks. Sanha chuckles and nods, fixing his backpack over his head. 

"It's a short walk. I'll be fine, Bin-hyung." Sanha presses a kiss to Moonbin's cheek before walking around the counter and stepping outside. He looks up at the sky and sighs, stepping out into the cold rain. Halfway through his walk, he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders as the rain stops above him. He screams and jerks away from the touch glaring when the other boy starts laughing. "Minhyuk-hyung!" He whines, gently shoving Minhyuk's shoulder and stepping back underneath the umbrella. 

"Sorry, Sanha, but I couldn't resist. You're too cute." Minhyuk giggles, gently pinching Sanha's cheek. Sanha blushes and swats his hand away, wrapping an arm around his waist to stay under the umbrella. "You must be freezing, honey." Minhyuk says, gently rubbing Sanha's arm.

"I didn't bring a jacket because it didn't say it was supposed to rain." Sanha pouts, leaning into Minhyuk as they walk toward Sanha's apartment. "Want to come in? I have soda." Sanha invites when they stop at his door.

"You know I can't say no to you." Minhyuk grins, pinching Sanha's cheek again before shutting his umbrella and shaking most of the water off. He sets it just inside Sanha's door on the tile of the foyer and kicks his shoes off before following Sanha to the kitchen. "You haven't thanked me for saving your life yet." Minhyuk teases, wrapping his arms around Sanha from behind and pressing a kiss to his neck. Sanha giggles and turns around, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on the elder's lips. 

"Thank you, hyung." He smiles. "But I don't think you saved my life." 

"I totally saved your life!" Minhyuk says as Sanha moves away from him to grab two bottles of soda. 

"You totally didn't." Sanha laughs, leading Minhyuk to the couch. "What do you wanna watch?" 

"You suffer for refusing to let me be your hero." Before Sanha can question the words, he's being pinned to the couch and tickled relentlessly, making him nearly shout. 

"M-Minh-hyuk-k!" He laughs loudly, trying to push the elder off of him. Minhyuk doesn't relent, just pushing harder and tickling Sanha more. "I s-surrend-der!" Sanha shouts. Minhyuk laughs and removes his fingers from Sanha's waist, instead cupping his face. The younger smiles up at him, panting from the tickle attack. "I hate you." He mutters. 

"You love me." Minhyuk chuckles, leaning down close to Sanha.

"I do." Sanha sighs, closing the distance between them and sealing their lips together. 

They spend the rest of the night cuddled together on the couch, watching some drama Sanha forgot the name of and eating popcorn.

"I should be in a drama one day." Minhyuk says thoughtfully. Sanha snorts, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth, grateful to have his braces off. "Why are you laughing? I'd be a great actor." 

"Sure you would, hyung." Sanha chuckles, shaking his head and keeping his eyes on the TV. 

"You're the worst dongsaeng ever." Minhyuk sulks. Sanha laughs and looks up at him, kissing his cheek. "I hate you." 

"You love me." Sanha teases. 

"I do." Minhyuk sighs, leaning down for a kiss before turning back to the TV. Sanha smiles happily and does the same, still cuddled against Minhyuk's side. "I should get home." Minhyuk says after one more episode. 

"Stay here." Sanha pouts. 

"I have class in the morning." Minhyuk sighs, gently pushing Sanha's hair out of his face. "I'll come see you tomorrow. Take a jacket, okay? It might rain." He winks. Sanha rolls his eyes and walks Minhyuk to the door, bending down for one last kiss before opening the door. "You love me." Minhyuk says as he exits. 

"I do." Sanha agrees as Minhyuk walks away.


End file.
